


Goo of a Pinkish Hue

by FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus





	Goo of a Pinkish Hue

The click of a door, open then close  
Air filled with hint of scent unknown  
A trial left, and curiosity flows  
Step by step until source is known

The click of a door open to tiles white  
A goo of pinkish hue fills the tub  
The click of a door close as darken do lights  
A gentle whisper as a hand does rub

A yelp of fright then a calm of pleasure  
A whispered returned and lights return yet dim  
Slow but sure, clothes meet ground with leisure  
Then one by one pinkish hue covers each limb

At first the tide is small the levels hardly rise  
But as eyes catch flame violent becomes the tide  
White becomes pinkish hue as two learn to baptize  
Yet all tides rise and fall, so in time, it abides

Pinkish hue gives way to the clear  
And, like flame, disappears


End file.
